


Akechi's mind gets carried away sometimes...

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akeryu <3 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Imagination, M/M, Masturbating over Ryuji, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Sexual Fantasy, yes we're going there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: Akechi's sad that his crush is busy for the summer holidays. After not seeing Ryuji for a while, his mind gets a little busy...
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Akeryu <3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Akechi's mind gets carried away sometimes...

Summer holidays meant a lot of things for both Akechi and Ryuji. For Ryuji, it meant a new palace and lots of work, with Akechi cheering him on endlessly, desperately trying to find days to hang out with Akechi and clinging onto those memories as he longed to chuck the stupid cat into hell where he belonged. For Akechi it meant days off school and lounging on the couch doing minimal work, pouting that Ryuji wasn’t there cuddling with him, even in the sweltering weather.

Sighing, he closed his computer after attempting to type out an email to Shido about new information about the Phantom Thieves, provided by Ryuji. Before Ryuji had told him, Akechi hadn’t known that calling cards actually had a purpose, rather than just being a show for attention. It probably still was, as a calling card could easily be hidden in someone’s office and kept a secret, but the Phantom Thieves were attention whores, weren’t they? There was also a lot to the Metaverse that he was clueless too, and that Ryuji knew a lot about, despite the Thieves constantly calling him stupid. Akechi couldn’t wait until they could go into the Metaverse together, to see Ryuji fighting at his full strength, without people constantly calling him stupid.

He let his mind wander, imagining Ryuji _completely unstoppable_ at his side, fighting together to defeat the people Shido had decided were a threat. And Akechi would work just as hard, constantly complimenting him to undo the damage that the Phantom Thieves had done. Telling Ryuji that he was doing great, was doing _so well_ for Akechi, that he was a good boy-

His eyes snapped open, face so warm it was steaming, and he gulped nervously. He was so glad that he lived alone. Where had his mind even gone? He was just imagining about fighting…wasn’t he? Nothing else because that would simply be improper of him. He looked down, biting his lip anxiously at the tent in his pants. He couldn’t be horny because of Ryuji-

He was horny because of Ryuji. He. Was. Horny. Because. Of. Ryuji. This was bad.

Or was it? There was no harm in thinking it…he liked Ryuji a lot and of course, something like this would happen. Ryuji was just so captivating that it was bound to happen at some point. Gently, he rubbed his bulge, panting softly and bucking into his hand. He couldn’t remember when he was last this…excited…as porn never did it for him. Impatient, he took off his pants and boxers, staring at his dick as if he couldn’t believe what he could see. Leaking precum, it twitched, aching for him to touch it. He took a shaky breath in, hand slowly starting to stroke, thumb teasingly rubbing the tip.

Closing his eyes, he pretended that Ryuji was touching him, blushing and nervous in front of him, trying his hardest to make Akechi feel good. Akechi smirked at him, watching Ryuji determinedly touch him in his fantasy. “You’re doing so good for me. So-so good…” he choked back a sound, a familiar fire setting alight in his stomach. Already?

He moved his hand faster, Ryuji in his head biting his lip and looking up at him as if to ask if he was doing good. Akechi nodded, panting as the fire continued to burn, twisting and tensing as he got closer and closer. “Ryu...ji…” Akechi breathed out, the tension suddenly releasing and his shoulders relaxed, muscles aching in post-coital bliss.

Opening his eyes, he glanced at the mess. This would be difficult to clean up…

**Author's Note:**

> Posting twice in the same day? Writing smut for once? Damn, I'm proud. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
